1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to separation calculation of frames forming a motion picture based on a total variation (TV) method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a known approach for separating frames forming a motion picture has been a TV method. When signal separation calculation is performed on a frame based on the TV method, the frame is separated into a skeleton signal component and a texture (variation) signal component.
JP-A 2008-27221 (KOKAI), for example, discloses a technique for separating an original image into a skeleton image u and a texture image v based on the TV method and determining a motion vector based on the skeleton image u.
The TV method is a non-linear optimization technique which employs an iteration process, in which a value obtained empirically/experimentally is often set as the number of iterations. When the process is performed on frames forming a motion picture based on the TV method, however, the accuracy of signal separation is difficult to maintain unless an appropriate initial value is set, even if the number of iterations (calculation amount) is decreased. JP-A 2008-27221 (KOKAI) describes an image processing device based on a TV method, but does not discuss what initial value is appropriate.